


I am the captain of the Scorpio (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Neil Faulkner<br/>After: "I am the Captain of the Pinafore," from HMS Pinafore by Gilbert and Sullivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the captain of the Scorpio (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

I am the captain of the Scorpio  
(And we're sad to say that we're his crew.)  
I'm very very stern and they've quickly come to learn  
That whatever I say, they do.  
(Yes, he's very very stern, and we've quickly come to learn  
That whatever he says we do.)  
I've been branded as insane  
And emotionally in pain  
'Cause I kill without pi-tee.  
But no matter what they say  
I shall ne'er again betray  
Any true humani-tee  
(What never?)  
No, never  
(What never?)  
Well .. hardly ever

 

 


End file.
